


Red Sun

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Gahsuyoo, Other, Spooky, They play UNO, furry siyeon, side jidong, vampire Yoohyeon, yubin is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: On the night of the blood moon, Gahyeon and Bora need to attend a small party at the cemetery.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Red Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Scream!!!

"What time is it?"

"1am, wanna go now?"

"Yes please I'm bored."

Bora smiled at the younger girl and put on her coat before taking her bag and tossing it around her shoulder. They had snacks and drinks with them in case they got hungry, they knew where they went there was no vending machine nearby so they had to be prepared.

Gahyeon was wearing a short black dress with some lace detailing in the sleeves, which were long enough to cover her hands but not her fingers, whilst Bora was wearing her usual skin tight trousers, a short corset and a choker to accentuate her neck, just in case.

The walk there wasn't long, they lived near the cemetery on purpose for nights like that one, where the blood moon was going to make an appearance and their friends would come out to the cemetery to throw a party.

"Guys, the humans are here, we can play now!"

They heard a thud and someone howling behind them, Siyeon must've been on top of a mausoleum and jumped behind them out of excitement. The werewolf girl was one of their best friends and they didn't get to see her a lot lately since she had been taking care of the new cubs on her pack, so they were ecstatic to get to hug her after such a long time.

A reddish smoke suddenly made them turn their heads around and Gahyeon quickly ran to hug Minji before Handong could stop her. The succubus wasn't jealous, on the contrary, she was worried about what could happen to her if she was going to try and take her baby from her arms. Yes, Minji was a demon herself but she had always been attached to Gahyeon since she helped her girlfriend to save her from a blacksmith that had kept her locked in a cage for years.

"Oh, look at who's here! Yubin!"

"Brooms up vroom vroom!"

The witch's face turned red out of embarrassment, they were still making fun of one of her lines when she won a broom race a couple of months back, but they still made her smile, she knew how proud they were since the second she saw them on the front row ready to cheer for her.

"We're all here right? Let's play!"

And so they did. They settled in a mausoleum that they owned and used as a place to hang out far from the entrance of the cemetery and most of the buried corpses, they didn't want to bother their souls if they yelled too much but if they ever wanted to join them they were welcome.

Bora took the newly bought uno deck from Yubin's pouch and started shuffling the cards while the rest settled down around the table and settled their snacks in some plastic plates. Once she started giving everyone their cards the doors burst opened and revealed a dark slim figure in a fancy red clothing that made her red eyes more striking when she smiled at them.

It was that smile the one who made Bora's heart race faster, and not so luckily for her, she could hear it. That's when their eyes met and she saw a glow in them that was making her crazy, how could she fall for a vampire? It was insane to think about it and way more insane the pact Gahyeon and her made when they discovered how she had both of them wrapped around her finger.

"Fancy seeing you here Yoohyeon, where have you been?"

"You know, here and there. You could say that I've been around Europe doing a gourmet blood tasting trip."

"Any good blood around there? I've heard that British blood is nasty."

"Yeah it is, I highly prefer the one from home not gonna lie."

And so the demon and the blonde girl started chatting while they kept playing, occasionally throwing glances at both Gahyeon and Bora. She knew what she was causing them to feel, she could hear their heart rate increase and she was clearly having fun with it.

The orange haired succubus could feel the tension in the air, so she brought Gahyeon closer to her and whispered to her ear words that couldn't be heard by human beings unless they were under their spell. She knew how shy the girl was around the vampire, and she just wanted to give her a little help to approach her and not die in the process. A small nod from the human girl made her smirk grow bigger than what already was, she would have to ask the young vampire to do something for her later.

"Babe why don't we go to the back? I'm thirsty."

That was the demon's cue to leave with her girlfriend, they weren't going to get something to drink and everyone knew about their code word already, it's not like the sounds they made didn't give them out or anything.

Yoohyeon sat between the human girls now that Handong's spot was free, and smiled at them. She knew what Handong had done to Gahyeon, and she didn't waste a second to wrap her arm around her waist, knowing that Bora was looking, before caressing her neck with her bare fangs, making the young girl shiver.

"Let's play!"

Yubin's voice made them break their distance and they separated from each other, she knew how badly infatuated was Gahyeon and she was surely going to take her back to her home that night.

Bora on the contrary felt scared and jealous of her best friend. Was she dating the vampire and didn't tell her? She had too many questions and no time to talk, their game had just started and she couldn't make a scene right there on that specific night.

Siyeon's ears perked up sensing small sounds coming from the back of the place, and once she heard a loud moan her face turned to a disgusted expression, as well as Yubin's. Yoohyeon chuckled and threw a +4 card, making the short woman groan in return. The vampire placed a hand up her thigh and caressed it with her thumb carefully, and she felt her throat dry at the thought of looking down, something she wasn't planning on doing. 

The rest of the night was filled with tension, and it was surely quite awkward when the five of them were playing but once the missing couple got back to the table, everything went smoothly. They had fun, they laughed, tried each other's snacks and waited on the roof for the moon to turn red, or what was close to it. 

"You know how we call this? A red sun. Get it? Because we are mostly nocturnal people and we don't really get to see the sun."

Even if the girl had a deadly stare and she knew how to get them down on their knees if she wanted to, they knew that she was a dork and that moments like that where she showed her true self were very rare. Both girls had fallen for Yoohyeon but what they didn't know was that she had fallen for them too. 

And that night, under her so called red sun, she confessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Scream and follow me on twitter if you want to: @hothdong


End file.
